


To Destroy

by clockwork_spider



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nobody Dies, Strangulation, joodoh and yona appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: What could have happened in Seishen if Jaeha and Kija weren’t there to stop Hak.





	To Destroy

His hands closed around Soowon’s neck, and the whole world faded away. Soowon, formerly frozen, went down like a log against his weight. That’s when realization appeared in his eyes.  _Yes, this is happening._

Hak could feel Soowon struggle against his grip, pushing, clawing, writhing. He held him down, feeling the rush of blood within his grip. This was the man who killed King Il, who hurt Yona, who betrayed their friendship. This was Soowon, and Hak wanted him dead. He wanted to see the life fade out of Soowon’s eyes.

But Soowon stopped, suddenly and all at once. Desperation yielded to acceptance.  _Yes, this is happening._ His grip went slack. Tears glazed over the green eyes as consciousness faded. It was the eyes of the man that smiled at him just months before. The man he wanted to serve. The boy that called Hak his goal. The boy that grew up by his side.

And Hak was going to watch the life fade out of his eyes.

 ** _“–ak! Hak!”_**  He could hear Yona’s voice, screaming at him, feel her small hands, prying him away. He loosened his grip, struck by horror, before they were bodily shoved away by Joodoh.

Instinctively, he cushioned Yona’s fall, but his eyes stayed on Soowon.

Soowon gasped for breath, stirred, and got up with Joodoh’s help.

And all Hak could feel, as he laid on the stone-paved road, Yona held tightly in his arms, watching as Soowon and his men retreated, was relief.

**Author's Note:**

> [A follow-up from Soowon's POV, written by Mooselk, can be found here. (It's as painful as you'd expect it to be.)](http://greymantleish.tumblr.com/post/169937794221/echo)


End file.
